


The perils of CCTV

by Lord_Risley



Series: Discovered [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, More than Mycroft ever needed to see, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock enjoy being alone on stake out. Mycroft certainly doesn't enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The perils of CCTV

**Author's Note:**

> Another shortie from the 'Discovered' series. As always comments are very welcome so I know whether I should carry on or move on. Thanks for reading.

Mycroft Holmes was sitting in his office when there was a knock at the door and a nervous face looked in. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but there's something you might want to see" Mycroft didn't even bother to look up. "I'm busy. It can wait." The nervous face at the door looked embarrassed and coughed quietly "Sir. I really think you should come see this...it's about your brother." Mycroft sighed and looked up. "What about my brother exactly?" The nervous face started to blush and stammered "I can't say sir. I was asked to say you should come immediately. It's to do with the McGuire case." Mycroft narrowed his eyes and said shortly "I'm on my way. You can wait outside." One the door had shut he picked up his phone and dialled Sherlock's number but got no response. He tried John Watsons number next but also got no response. He tried Sherlock's number once more before pocketing his phone and rising. Sherlock's life had better be at stake or he was going to be very angry, He was extremely busy.

Mycroft found the nervous man waiting outside his office. He said nothing t ohim but followed behind. He was surprised to be led to one of the CCTV suites. Gordon Baxter, a lifelong colleague and usually very competent man stood waiting outside for him. "Mycroft" he said offering his hand. "Gordon" He shook the offered hand. "I was summoned." Baxter looked extremely uncomfortable now. "Yes well I'm sorry about that but you'll see why in a minute. I thought you may want to deal with this yourself." He opened the door to the suite and followed Mycroft in. 

"You are aware, I suppose, of the McGuire case?"

"Of course"

"Well then you know that we have the whole derelict street under surveillance and that surveillance will be used in court. There can be no breaks in it"

"What are you getting at Baxter" Mycroft is becoming annoyed now. He is a busy man and nobody seems able to come to the point.

"I am going to leave the room to fetch a cup of coffee in a minute. I will be gone for exactly 6 minutes." He tapped the third monitor on the wall. "You've been a close colleague for years and this is a courtesy but I will be back with my team in 6 minutes and the log will show I never left the room. Clear?" 

Mycroft nods understanding the seriousness of what Baxter is doing. As soon as he hears the door closing he checks his watch and starts to run the footage on monitor 3. He doesn't see anything too unusual. He starts to zoom in the row of parked cars and his breath catches. He controls the camera to get the best angle and zooms as much as he can. He regains his composure, scowls and sets to work hurriedly cutting the footage and creating a loop. He burns a copy of the footage and is just leaving the room as Baxter returns. He says nothing but nods at him before walking on. He owes him a very, very good bottle of scotch.

 

***************************************************

John answers the door that evening to see Mycroft stood there."John" He said cheerfully. "I've bought you and Sherlock a gift" John looks at Mycroft and raises his eyebrows "A gift.....?"  
"Yes but if you'd wait till I was gone before opening it. Once was more than enough to scar me for life"

Sherlock appears in the room looking sleepy having just woken up when he heard voices. He scowls in Mycrofts direction "What no government scandals to cover up today brother?"  
Mycrofts voice becomes low and deadly "Oh plenty of scandal brother and a lot of my time has gone into covering it up. Just remember that. One day I will call you and you will come immediately without argument" He turns and walks from the flat leaving John and Sherlock staring after him.

"What" starts John "have you done to piss him off this time?"

"Specifically? No idea" Sherlock doesn't look bothered just curious. He takes the disc from the envelope and puts it into Johns laptop which is closest. 

The two men settle on the sofa to watch. At first it just looks like CCTV of an empty street but then the camera zooms round to focus on a car.  
"Ah" says Sherlock  
"Oh God. Is that.....Is that what I think it is? Oh God" John covers his face with his hands.

The camera is now fully focused on the car parked at the end of a street. One hand is planted on the slightly steamy window bracing for support. The hand belongs to John Watson who is hunched over Sherlock Holmes whose head is thrown back, his mouth open. Sherlock's long legs are clamped around Johns body and he has one arm round the others shoulder, his hand clinging to Johns neck. 

John looks up. "I, am, mortified. I will never be able to look at your brother again" He looks at the screen briefly. "How much is there?"

Sherlock checks the timer on the bottom of the screen. "Just less than 6 minutes. No wonder you're embarrassed John" He smirks into his cup of tea.

"Sherlock! This is serious. Your brother and half of MI6 have seen us...us....at it" he finishes lamely. "And you're worried about my performance?"

Sherlock snorts into his cup of tea. He looks at John and puts a mock serious look on his face. "John. I promise you I am not worried by your performance" He starts to laugh again.

John can't help but laugh too, the situation is so utterly embarrassing there's nothing left to do. "At least it can't get much worse"

"Oh I don't know about that" says Sherlock pointing to the screen. 

Silently the pair watch as John orgasms and collapses on top of Sherlock. All that can be seen now is his hand slide from the window and his sweaty back and buttocks. 

"Surely that's got to be much more embarrassing" says Sherlock. "My brothers seen your orgasm face"


End file.
